Getting the Kinks out
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: My first SVU fic starring Olivia and Alex as a married couple getting more than a little kinky if BDSM offends you turn away now all others  enjoy


**A/N: Hello Law & Order SVU fans it is I the one and only SDR09 the man who is on an on going quest to become the most well known fanfiction writer on this site I have decided to make my mark on the world of SVU. And what better pairing than Olivia and Alex so without Further adue lets get going**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU Dick Wolf does if I did Olivia and Alex would've been together by now and Liv would've gotten to adopt the boy she took in last season**

* * *

><p><strong>Getting The Kinks Out<strong>

Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk her hair in a messy yet neat ponytail a mountain of paper work in front of her. After picking up a particularly grueling rape investigation all she wanted to do was go home and curl into bed with her wife Alex. Oh how she longed for the touch of the slender blonde ADA. But more then that she longed for sex with Alex. What people didn't know was that ADA Cabot was a total and complete slut in bed. It was all Olivia could do to focus on her work for thinking of all the dirty things she wanted to do to her wife.

Suddenly her desk phone rang snapping her out of he lustful haze. "Benson," she said tiredly.

"_Hello baby,_" came the sexy purr of Alex Cabot through the phone. Sending a flood of moister to her wife's already wet panties.

"Hey sweetheart I'll be home as soon as I can. This paper worker is a monster," Olivia said starring the papers in front of her.

"_Mmm but baby I'm horny and I need you ," _Alex moaned sending more erotic chills up her wife's spine

"Is that right," Olivia purred as sexily as possible without alerting the others around her.

"_Yes in fact I'm rubbing my clit right now," _ Alex moaned as she pleasured herself over the phone. "_Umm I'm _ _so wet for you mommy," _she said knowing the word mistress would spur the beautiful brown haired detective

"You're playing a very dangerous game with me Alexandra," Olivia said her voice sounding a bit harsh "You're being a very bad girl,"

"_Well I guess my mommy will just have to come home and punish me,"_ Alex moaned knowing she would get what she wanted from her wife.

Olivia feeling horny and knowing her wife was in need decided that the paper work could wait. Right now both she and Alex needed a good fuck. And from Alex's use of the word mommy she knew Alex wanted it rough and kinky.

"I want you on all fours in only your glasses collar and leash with the riding crop in your mouth hair in pigtails is that clear Alexandra," Olivia said.

"_As you wish mommy," _Alex said before hanging up the phone.

Olivia placed the phone on its base and stood to leave " Hey Fin , Nick I'm headed out could you finish this up for me," she said pulling on her jacket

"Where you running off to Liv," Fin asked already pretty much knowing the answer.

"I got a little business at home," Olivia said grabbing her keys and cell phone and giving Fin a wink.

"Lucky guy at home Liv," said her new partner Nick Amaro as he walked past.

"Nope lucky girl," Olivia said smiling as she left the squad room.

Olivia's drive to the large Manhattan apartment was one filled with naughty thoughts of what was going to transpire between her and Alex. Her mind was whirl wind of all the acts she would do to the submissive blonde. Alex and she were not hardcore into the BDSM lifestyle but when they did play at it they played for keeps.

Olivia was a stern mistress and took great pleasure in disciplining her wife. In their role play she always played the role of the mistress mother, and Alex the role of the submissive daughter. And as Olivia left her parked car her mind was a race of thoughts of all the things she'd do to Alex as soon as she entered the apartment. As she road the elevator up to her apartment she felt a delightful tingle her damp pussy. Soaking her panties with her juices.

As she stepped off the elevator she pulled her keys from her pocket and placed it in the door. When she opened the door she found Alex on all fours naked except for her glasses and leash riding crop in her mouth her blonde hair in loose pig tails. Her head bowed as she offered her leash to her.

"Very good Alexandra but you're still being punished," Olivia said taking the leash and leading Alex through the living room to the sex room.

Olivia and Alex enjoyed making love in their bedroom like any other married couple. But when they felt in a particularly kinky mood they moved their activities to their sex room. The Room was simply the second largest bedroom in their apartment that had converted into a pleasure cave. Complete with a king size bed with black silk satin sheets with a red silk satin comforter on top and black hospital restraints at the head and foot of the bed. Shelves and racks and of toys and DVD's a few hooks in the floor and ceiling for Alex's leash or cuffs. A large flat screen with a DVD player built in. A walk in closet filled with lingerie and fetish outfits and costumes. Four remote control cameras in case they wanted to record their actions . Which they often did. The room was capped off by the sex swing in the corner of the room. All of which was handled by a very discrete decorator .

Olivia lead Alex to the foot of the bed and sat her on knees. Alex ever the submissive knew to place her hands on the tops of her thighs and bow her head and not drop the riding crop. Olivia used her thumb to lift Alex's face so they were looking eye to eye and took the crop from her lovers mouth.

"You know you've been a bad girl Alex," Olivia said digging her thump nail into Alex's chin

"Yes mommy," Alex said feeling the slight tinge of delightful pain as Olivia's thumb nail dug into her flesh.

"You, know mommy has to punish you ," Olivia said in a stern seductive voice. Rubbing the crop teasingly over Alex's arm.

"Yes mommy, Alex has been a very bad girl," Alex said with a slight moan as the strong leather of the crop brushed her arm.

"Mommy is going to change do not move an inch or your punishment will be worst. Understood?," Olivia said slowly moving the crop up to Alex's cheek.

"Yes mommy," Alex said obediently .

Olivia took the crop and went into the closet and closed the door behind her. She then stripped off her clothes shoes and underwear . She then went over to her section of her closet and picked the outfit she had already chosen mentally and put it one. The outfit itself was bra with cups made of leather straps that left her nipples and areoles exposed. A pair of black leather chaps that left her butt and pussy exposed as well as the neatly groomed small triangle of auburn colored pubic hair on top of her pubic mound. Which was capped off by a pair black spiked hill boots with a peak toe. Wanting to further intensify their play and Alex's punishment Olivia looked into one of the drawer and retrieved her thick black eleven in a half inch strap on. She affectionately called the bitch tamer. For the fact that the shaft was riddled with rubber spikes. That gave painful pleasure to who was on the receiving end. For the final few touches she applied red lipstick on her lips. She then pulled he long thick semi curly locks into a ponytail letting a few strands hang loose over her fore head. Then took her police issue cuffs from her slacks and hung them from the belt of her chaps. After placing her crop on the opposite side of the belt then walked back into the room

Alex her eyes trained on the carpet saw the shadow of her wife and mistress as she came from closet. She then saw the shadow move to the back and side of her. The felt the distinct pain of her hair and neck being pulled back with force. Making her cry out I agony and bliss. She then felt Olivia's tongue lick over her pulse point making her quiver.

"I think its time for your punishment Alex," Olivia said in her stern seductive purr. She then pulled Alex's leash and lead her to one of the hooks in the floor. "All fours, face down ass up legs apart arms out," was all the dominate the detective needed to say to the submissive ADA.

Once she was the desired position Olivia took the end of the leash and secured it to the hook. She then took Alex's out stretched arms and cuffed them behind her back . Making sure they were extra tight. She then stepped back and examined her submissive's exposed pussy and asshole and smiled at them. She then walked to the front of and removed the crop from her belt and started tapping it in her hand.

"Look at me," Olivia said in a stern voice usually reserved for interrogations.

Once Alex looked up and saw the delicious calm rage in her wife's eyes she knew she was in for a delightful torture session.

"Do you think my job's not important. Do you think I'm an ape with a badge," Olivia said making sure Alex herd the crop as she circled around her

"No mommy I don't think that," Alex said in her submissive voice. Her voice had a bit of fear laced excitement in it. In anticipation of Olivia's actions.

"Then why Alexandra. Why call me from my work," Olivia said swatting her hand with the crop making Alex flinch a bit. " No flinching Alex!," she growled. "Now where was I . Oh yes why would you call me from work. I know because you're a spoiled little rich girl that can't control herself isn't that right Alex!"

"Yes mommy," Alex said her voice quivering.

"Yes mommy what?," Olivia said pulling back on Alex's hair once again.

"Yes mommy I'm a spoiled little rich girl that control herself," Alex hissed in delightful pain.

"You're a bad girl aren't you Alex," Olivia said twisting Alex's pigtail in her hand

"Yes mommy I'm a bad girl," Alex whined.

Olivia not wanting to put off what was coming any longer. Moved behind Alex and ran the tip of the crop up her slit and through the crack of her ass. She the gently yet firmly tapped the under side of her as cheeks.

"You will be given forty swats and you will count. And I know how much you love pain and if you cum you'll get it worst. If you miscount you'll get it worst. Do you understand," Olivia said twisting the crop in her hands.

"Yes mommy," Alex said.

Olivia Brought the crop back far. So far in fact that a Alex only heard it whistle before she felt the sting before she sounded the first number. Over and over it continued With Olivia switching cheeks and spots as Alex counted each one. Until Olivia reached forty.

After the cropping was done Olivia stuck two fingers just inside of Alex's sex. Feeling her thick juices. She then walked around to Alex's and bet so she was eye to eye with the bound ADA.

"Look how wet mommy's little girl is," Olivia said dangling her wet fingers teasingly over Alex's lips before sucking them into her own mouth. "Ummm," Olivia moaned savoring Alex's sweetness. "You took your punishment well I'm pleased."

"Thank you mommy," Alex said appreciative of her mistress's compliment.

"But I'm not done playing with you yet," Olivia said walking over to one of the toy shelves and retrived a vibrating egg that worked remote and the remote to the video cameras. As she walked to Alex she knelt behind the blonde and slowly inserted the egg into her pussy . Making Alex shiver at the coldness of the metallic egg.

Olivia then pulled the chair from the corner and placed it over the hook holding Alex's leash. Inches from Alex's face. She then hit the on button the remote that controlled the vibrator

"Eeh ," Alex moaned as the egg came to life inside her.

"Do you like that my little slut," Olivia said turning the vibrator on its highest setting and turned on the cameras in that area of the room. As she sat in the chair leaning forward cupping Alex's face. She then gave the blonde a forceful kiss driving her tongue deep into her throat.

Alex kissed back feeling Olivia suck the air from her body and feeling the early signs of orgasm build inside of her. Sensing this Olivia pulled away from the kiss and gave Alex a hard smack.

"Don't you dare even think of cumming before I tell you whore," Olivia said getting a nod of obedience from Alex. "Open your mouth bitch," she commanded. Once Alex had her mouth open Olivia spits into it making Alex choke a bit before swallowing it.

"You love the taste of my spit don't you you greedy little slut," Olivia said choosing her words carefully knowing how much her wife loved verbal degradation and humiliation when they played like this.

"Yes mommy I love your spit," Alex said straining to hold back her orgasm feeling the delightful sting of humiliation.

"You know I'm video taping this don't you. Maybe I should make copies and give them to Munch, Fin and the Captain show them just how much of a worthless slut their favorite ADA is. But you'd like that wouldn't you." She said letting Alex's face fall gently back to the floor

"No mommy please don't! Alex said in a pleading moan to Olivia.

"Don't what show them what a worthless piece of trash you are. I'm almost a shamed to be in love with you," Olivia said continuing degrade her wife

"Please mommy don't show them I'll let you do anything," Alex moaned

"You're gonna let me do that anyway," Olivia said taking off her left boot and gently rubbing her barefoot over Alex's cheek making her squirm and moan. "But no reason we both can't have a little pleasure," she said taking off her other boot and rubbing her toes on that foot over her lips and pulling them back before Alex could lick them.

Any women who had been intimate with Alex Cabot knew that the blonde lawyer had a serious foot fetish. In fact she worshiped them she loved to lick them smell them rub them suck on the toes and even on some occasions feeling a woman's foot inside her pussy. All which worked well for Olivia she had a reverse of the foot fetish she liked to have her feet worshiped which provided fun for them both.

"Please mommy let me," Alex begged rubbing her cheek over Olivia's soft sexy feet.

Olivia smiled and used her to lift Alex's face up. "Suck my toes whore," she ordered.

Alex eager to please sucked Olivia's toes into her mouth and began sucking them like loli pops. Rolling her skilled tongue in the spaces between her toes moan as she did. Feeling the affects of the vibrator in her pussy. Alex was fighting a steadily loosing battle with Olivia's moans of appreciation making it harder to contain her orgasm. As she switch to the other foot Alex saw Olivia teasingly stroking her faux member as she moaned.

"Umm that's enough cunt," Olivia said pulling her from Alex's mouth. "Time for you to suck some cock,"

"Yes momph!," Alex said as Olivia shoved the entire fake cock into her mouth making her gag

Olivia began ramming her cock in and out of Alex's mouth giving her slave wife a brutal throat fucking. Holding on tightly to the back of her head moving back and forth to match her rhythm . Making gagging and choking sounds come from Alex's mouth as wel as thick coat the shaft of the fake dick and drip from Alex's lips.

"YEAH BITCH CHOKE ON MY FUCKING COCK BITCH! GET IT NICE AND WET FOR YOUR ASSHOLE!," Olivia groaned feeling her own orgasm start to build. She then pulled back a bit and place the head of the dildo back at and placed the head her fake cock in Alex's cheek and smacked it repeatedly "You're a little cock slut aren't you!"

"Yes mommy!," Alex groaned her voice muffled by the dildo in her mouth.

After few more strong pumps Olivia yanked the dildo from Alex's mouth. Letting thick long lines of saliva to trail from Alex's mouth the dildo. Olivia then moved behind Alex. Wasting no time she parted the blonde's ass cheeks exposing her puckered hole. She then spit directly onto Alex's rosebud. She pressed the head of the strap on against the hole then took a firm grip of Alex's hips and drove half of her eleven and a half inch "bitch tamer" into Alex's ass.

"OHH MOMMY MORE!," Alex streaked feeling the painful pleasure of the hard rubber spikes giving her painful pleasure as they dug into her asshole.

"Beg me bitch!," Olivia growled digging her nails into Alex's ass cheeks leaving red marks.

"Please mommy fuck my ass!," Alex said straining not to cum. A task that was increasingly hard with the fake dick in her ass.

Olivia shoved the rest of her strap on into her wife's ass. She then began driving into her with hard savage strokes making Alex cry out in painful pleasure.

"FUCK ME MOMMY! PLEASE FUCK ME!," Alex screamed in delicious agony feeling her asshole strectched

"YEAH TAKE ALL YOU WORTHLESS CUNT!," Olivia bellowed feeling her own orgasm starting to take shape as her movements got more ravenous.

"HA….HARDER MOMMY! PLEASE HARDER!," Alex begged as Olivia slammed into her.

"YEAH YOU LIKE ME FUCKING YOUR TIGHTASS DON"T YOU! YOU'RE MY FILTHY ANAL WHORE AREN"T YOU!," Olivia roared her orgasm moments away.

"YES MOMMY!," Alex screeched fighting her own urge to cum as the delightfuly painful anal drilling took its toll on her.

"UH YES MOMMY WHAT! SAY IT BITCH!," Olivia screamed mere seconds from orgasm.

"YES MOMMY I'M YOUR FILTHY ANAL WHORE!," Alex screamed

"YES YOU ARE! YES YOU ARE!," Olivia said just before going over the edge into orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUCCKKK YEAAAAAAH," Olivia screamed shaking with orgasm as she continued hammer fucking Alex's backdoor. "UGH!,GAH!," she grunted clawing away at Alex's ass working towards her second climax.

Alex was in a state of joyous agony. The spikes in her rectum were giving her inner pain slut the pain she wanted. The pain was driving her into that beautiful realm where pain and pleasure became one never ending experience. The realm known as subspace.

As Olivia felt her second orgasm cresting she decided it was time that Alex got the pleasure she craved.

"OHH CUM WITH ME CUM WITH ME YOU BITCH! Olivia roared as she once again slipped into climax

"THHHHHHAAANNNNNNNKKK YYYYOUUUUUU MOOOMMMMMYYYYY!," Alex said as let herself cum and slip into her subspace. Letting the world around her become nothing but sea of pain induced pleasure. To her it felt like thousands of fingers and tongues tickling and licking her all at once.

Olivia gave a few more pumps then pulled out and let Alex's body fall limp to the floor. Then watched as her wife shook and let out a series of giggling moans as she enjoyed her subspace. She then scooped Alex up in her arms and carried her to the bed and laid her in the bed and placed her in the bed under the covers. She the took off her outfit and strap on.

Olivia then pulled a icy cold bottle of water from the small refrigerator built into the bedside table. She then crawled into the bed and pulled the still shaking Alex closes to her naked body and removed the blonde ADA's glasses and sat them aside and uncapped the bottle. And stroked Alex's sweat soaked hair.

"Y, Y, You love ommy," Alex said her words jumbled in her hazed brain.

Olivia simply smiled and placed the bottle to her wife's lips . " Shh drink baby drink," she said stroking Alex's hair as she slowly pour the water into Alex's mouth. "Mommy is so proud of you Alexandra."

Alex slowly started to come out of her subspace as she drank the water. The pain in her ass slowly started to come back. But Olivia ever attentive wife reached into the drawer in the bed side table grabbing a small tube of aloe cream. Squeezing a small amount on her fingers. She turned her wife on her side and slowly started to rub the soothing cream on Alex's anus while gently kissing her cheek neck and shoulder while rubbing her stomach with her free hand. Soothing her wife's pain.

"I love you so much Alex baby," Olivia said as she stopped rubbing her wife's pained area pulling her close.

"I love you too Olivia darling," Alex said as she nestiled closer to her auburn haired wife.

After a few more mutual deep kisses. The two exhausted lovers cuddled and drifted off to a blissful sleep.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks that's the end of my first Law & Order SVU fic. What did you think of it I hope you enjoyed it. If you did it could be the first of many. Now remember to review because they are love and I love them. Any way peace love SDR out!**


End file.
